


Of Pawns and Kings

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Chess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: My piece for the Pandora Hearts Reverse Bang, featuring Vincent and Break playing chess as Oz watches on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Of Pawns and Kings

Oz nervously watched on as Break and Vincent stared each other down from across the chess board. Oz had suggested the game to lighten the mood, but now the air was thick with unspoken tension.

"Your move, Xerxes." Vincent announced as he released his hand from his pawn. Break’s eyes glanced down at the board, then back up at Vincent.

“If you insist.” Break sighed. His hand smoothly lifted his bishop, gliding it across the diagonal pathway before placing it back on the board, Vincent’s knight in its sights.

Vincent smirked, moving his rook forward in line. Now if Break claimed his knight, Vincent’s rook would retaliate and claim his bishop. “I must say, I truly enjoy these little games of ours.”

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.” Break answered coldly, moving his own knight forward.

“Oh I mean that as the highest form of praise.” Vincent grinned, sending his rook in pursuit. “Most of the people around here are too naive to be of any real competition.”

“I’m literally sitting right here.” Oz pouted.

Break chuckled, knocking out Vincent’s rook with his pawn. “If you’re constantly underestimating people, you leave yourself open in more ways than one.” He warned with a sneer.

“I make it a point to never underestimate anyone.” Vincent replied, moving his bishop into place, now on a clear path to Break’s king with the pawn guarding it finally moved. “Check.”

Break clicked his tongue, moving his knight to take Vincent’s bishop. “I suppose you think you’re clever.”

“I suppose you think I’m not.” Vincent replied. He moved his pawn forward. “Regardless of the game, I will always find a way to win.”

“I’m guessing that foolhardy determination runs in the family.” Break remarked, matching Vincent’s move. “Though I doubt Gil cares for chess.”

“My brother is more interested in direct action.” Vincent moved his knight, now in range of Break’s king.”I prefer letting others do the work for me. Check.”

Break could feel Oz’s concerned stare as he reached for his rook, taking out Vincent’s knight. “Using people like cannon fodder might be seen as more reckless than wise.” Break pointed out. “If you cannot defend your own, who can you protect?”

Vincent smirked. “Funny, that you would lecture me on protecting others. Considering your…. History on the subject.”

“Hey, Vincent…” Oz warned quietly.

Vincent moved his queen from her space, sending her near-halfway across the board. "I will simply do whatever it takes to get what I want. No matter who stands in my way"

Break glared at him with such anger even Oz froze at the coldness of it. He moved his own queen to face Vincent’s. “Just as I thought, you truly are the worst kind of person.”

“Think whatever you will of me, but I will still end up on top.” Vincent smiled, taking out Break’s rook.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Break moved a pawn forward.

“Such a proud man.” Vincent mocked, taking out Break’s bishop. “All the more fun to take you down.” Break didn’t answer, moving his pawn forward yet again. Vincent claimed Break’s knight. “And now look how your precious doctrine is helping you. You could stand to be a little more ruthless.”

Break continued to push his pawn forward. “You may not understand quite yet, but ruthlessness is not the asset you think it is.”

“Oh, but it continues to help me so much.” Vincent assured, taking a long moment to lift his queen before knocking out Break’s queen. “And now you’ve lost your most powerful piece on the board.”

Break sighed, a small smile growing on his face. “And that’s where your fatal flaw lies.” Break confessed, moving his pawn once again, now completely across the board. “I switch my pawn with a queen.” Break explained, taking the fallen piece and replacing the pawn with it. Vincent’s king  
sat helplessly in its sights. “And that, I believe, is checkmate.”

Vincent stared in disbelief, before slowly tipping his king over with his finger. It fell with a clack onto the board, Oz shuddering at the expression of loathing on Vincent’s face. “Ummm…” Oz interjected, hoping to break the tense atmosphere. “Why don’t we play cards? I’m great at poker.”

“I thought you wanted to play the winner.” Break recalled, already in the process of resetting the board.

Oz glanced at Vincent, his eyes still burning holes into Break. “I, uh… I’m not really in the mood for chess anymore.”

Break flashed a mischievous grin. “Our precious Oz wouldn’t happen to be scared, would he?” He teased.

Oz cringed at Break's forced smile. "It would be weird if I wasn't scared."

"Don't be scared~" Break continued to tease, stepping closer to Oz. "I promise I'll go easy on you… Probably."

Oz paused, sensing something off about Break's falsetto tone. "Break, are you ok-"

"OZ. GET OVER HERE NOW." Alice demanded, kicking open the door.

"Alice, I thought you were helping Gil in the kitc-" Oz began.

"YOU STUPID RABBIT." Gil bellowed, darting in behind her and grabbing her by the collar.

"Oz!" Alice ordered. "Get this seaweed head off of me!"

"You're not going anywhere until you clean up that disaster you made in the kitchen!" Gil declared.

"I didn't mess up anything, it was all your fault!" Alice insisted.

"What happened?" Oz asked, stunned.

"This stupid rabbit decided to bring in a live chicken into the kitchen to cook!" Gil explained, shaking Alice. "Then when it got loose it nearly destroyed the kitchen trying to escape!"

"It wouldn't have gotten loose if you hadn't tried to take it from me!" Alice protested.

"WHO BRINGS A LIVE CHICKEN INTO THE KITCHEN?" Gil demanded.

"I WAS GOING TO COOK IT." Alice shouted in response, the two scowling back at each other.

"C'mon, let's all get together and clean the kitchen together." Oz offered. "Then we can find something a little less… active to eat for dinner."

"Is it meat?" Alice asked, perking up. "It better be meat."

"I'm prepared to go vegetarian if it means never having to deal with that again." Gil sighed, setting Alice back down.

Oz turned back to Break and Vincent. "Sorry, I've got to help deal with this. Maybe we can play cards some other time."

"Only if you're still too scared to play chess with me.” Break teased again. Oz flashed a small smile before turning back to Alice, already half-dragging him out of the room.

The room fell silent as the trio departed, leaving only Break and Vincent behind. “Quite the rowdy bunch of kids… Aren’t they?” Break remarked.

“I suppose so.” Vincent answered blankly.

“Though such a pity your darling brother didn’t even seem to notice you were here.” Break’s cruel remark rose Vincent to his feet, his eyes glowing with rage.

“I’d watch my back if I were you, clown.” Vincent growled. “Someone may stick a knife in it one day.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Break sarcastically replied.

Vincent clenched his fists as the door opened, Sharon peeking inside. She glanced at the pair nervously. “Is this a bad time?”

Break turned, offering a comforting smile. “Not at all.” He assured. “Is there something you needed help with?”

“I was going to ask if you could accompany me into town for some supplies.” Sharon explained.

“I’d be more than happy to.” Break nodded gently, before turning back to Vincent. He stepped in closer, dropping his voice down to a whisper, his red eye burning into Vincent’s. “A small piece of friendly advice. If you truly want to protect what’s important to you, never underestimate anything. Even a pawn can take down a king.”

“I don’t recall asking for a lecture from an old man.” Vincent snarled.

“Then take it as a warning.” Break’s voice turned sinister. “That if you ever try and hurt what is important to me, I will use everything in my power to end you.”

“Break, we need to leave soon.” Sharon insisted.

Break turned towards her, striding towards her side before taking one last look at Vincent. “Be a good boy and keep that in mind.” He instructed.

He followed Sharon out of the room, shutting the door behind him. “What was that about?” Sharon asked.

“I was just giving him some chess pointers.” Break brushed off.

“Break, you really need to stop bullying people. Not everyone gets along with your sense of humor.” Sharon scolded as they walked down the hall. “Vincent is a part of Pandora too, you need to keep a good relationship with him.”

“What makes you think I was bullying him?” Break asked.

“Because it looked like he was about to kill you when I walked in.” Sharon pointed out.

“All we were doing was playing chess.” Break insisted.

“And let me guess, you hyper-analyzed him and then beat him in a humiliating fashion so you could feel morally superior.” Sharon deduced. “There’s a reason no one wants to play chess with you anymore.”

“People can’t handle a little teasing, that’s all.” Break sighed. He was silent for a moment. “Now let me make a guess of my own. We don’t need to go out and get supplies, do we?” Sharon froze up at his words. “You came to get me because you thought I was getting myself into trouble, weren’t you?”

“So what if I was? You have a talent for getting into trouble.” Sharon retorted calmly.

“Maybe I do.” Break yielded, smiling back at her. He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her head. “So thank you for looking out for me.”

Sharon blushed faintly, returning his smile. “It’s just what comrades do.” She insisted, continuing forward. Break watched her, wondering if this is how it felt to be protected by someone. Sharon turned. “Hurry up, Break! I still want to get a crepe from the shop in town before it closes.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Break nodded, following her lead.

Vincent had dropped back down into his seat, the chess board still sitting in front of him. From the window he could see Break and Sharon load into the carriage for town. He could almost hear the laughter and banter of Gil in the kitchen. Yet, for all this sound of life and cheer, the room felt cold and dark. He glanced at the board.

_“If you truly want to protect what’s important to you, never underestimate anything.”_

Break’s words echoed in his head, mocking him. He slapped the board to the ground, the pieces scattering across the tile floor. He stood, surveying the damage. He spotted a white pawn by his feet.

_“Even a pawn can take down a king.”_

Vincent placed his boot over the chess piece, slowly adding pressure. So a pawn can take down a king? So what? All he needed to do was to destroy every piece. Every fraction of resistance. He heard the piece crack under his foot. If all that’s left is the king, then there is nothing left that can stand against him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the most difficult piece I've ever had to write. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
